Music appreciation, composition, and understanding of the components of musical parts have value for education, appreciation of life, and the conversion of analytical data to something greater—an emotional feeling. Something greater is created from the individual mathematical components of music. To understand the component parts of the symphony, song, or other compilation, one needs to be able to “play” with them and work with them. Hands on experience is often the best way to the understanding of anything.
Various tools are available to the musical composer. One can add music channels or instruments (used interchangeably in this disclosure) from individual samples and put together an entire compilation. However, how does one take it apart? One can view the “code” behind the music and see individual instruments, but a more interactive way of separating music into its parts and working with them would lend people a greater understanding of what goes into the music. As in the case of a sculpture, if one could see the individual components as they were sculpted, one could recombine these pieces and produce a new work of art.
The disclosed technology sets out to do the above with music, as will be described below.